


Birthday Surprise

by FlishFlash121



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Cake, Cute, Fluff, Happy birthday to my child Yuri, M/M, So Many Sticky Notes, Support, birthday!!!, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: Happy birthday Yuri!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this. Enjoy.

Yuri's fluttering eyelids were met by complete darkness. He looked over to the alarm clock on his bedside table, learning it was two in the morning. It was his birthday. He sat up and looked down at Victor, and, realizing he was still asleep, reached for his 3ds and starting it up.

\---

It was now three in the morning. Victor opened his eyes and yawned. What startled him were sounds of crying. "Yuri?" He instinctively said, sitting up and turning to see his lover, tears streaming down his face and holding his game. "Yuri, are you okay?" Victor pulled him close and hugged him to his chest.

"I… I just lost a gym battle…" he croaked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Victor froze. "You… lost a gym battle..?" The Russian looked down at his lover with a confused expression. When he felt Yuri nod, he plucked the device out of his hand, closed it, and set it on the bedside table. "Babe. Sleep," he lifted Yuri's head and made him look in his eyes.

"Okay… I love you Victor," he laid down with his boyfriend, curling into is bare chest.

"Love you too. Also, happy birthday," he kissed his head and held him close, falling asleep with him.

\---

This time, Yuri woke to sunlight streaming in through his blinds. He sat up, stretching his arms and letting out a yawn. As he stood up, he noticed something yellow on his 3ds. He looked down and read the black lettering on it.

My dearest Yuri,

Happy birthday darling. At the end of today, this will have been a very good day, at the least. You should go to the rink, see Yuko and the girls. There will be many of these notes everywhere, so be on the lookout ;)

With lots of love, Victor

Yuri smiled softly. As he held the note, he could hear Victors heavily accented voice reading it to him. He put the paper down, put on his glasses, and made his way to the closet, where another one waited.

Yuri,

You look beautiful in everything you wear, but you should wear blue today. Blue is probably the best color on you.

Victor

The skater rolled his eyes and opened the closet, pulling out his dark blue hoodie, a black shirt, and a pair of jeans before putting it all on. After putting his phone in his pocket, he exited his room and into his bathroom, where yet another sticky note was. "He was very excessive with these things," he chuckled and read the note stuck to the mirror.

Yuri,

You look absolutely stunning today. I know that because you always look stunning.

Victor

Yuri's smile widened. He brushed his hair and teeth, sprayed on some cologne and left the bathroom to start his day. "Good morning, Yuri!" His mom called from the kitchen. She had a sixth sense of sorts when it came to her son.

"Hi mom," he smiled and, as he was walking into the kitchen, saw a sticky note on the wall above his head.

NO YURI ZONE. TOO MANY SURPRISES.

Love you, Victor

Yuri sighed, backing up and away from the kitchen. "Do you know where Victor is, mom?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"No, not at all, dear. Are you staying for breakfast?" She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"No, I think I'm going to go down to the rink early. See Yuko and her girls," he smiled softly.

"Oh, okay then. Happy birthday baby, and see you when you come back," she waved and got back to cooking.

"Bye mom!" He waved and left the house.

\---

Victor sighed softly, his long legs crammed against his chest as he sat in the floor of the kitchen. "Is he gone yet?" He whispered after Yuri had left.

"Yes, Victor, you can get up now," she briefly looked down at the silver haired man.

"Great!" The skater shot up and looked around. "When you're finished, could you help me make something for Yuri?" He asked, rounding the island in the center to pet and hug Makkachin.

"What are you wanting to make?" She asked.

"Cupcakes or something like that," he stood back up and smiled at the small woman.

"Sure. You have to wait, though," she continued to cook.

"Of course, ma'am," he gave a small bow and sat on the floor with his dog.

\---

At the rink, Yuko, Axel, Loop and Lutz were all on the ice, with Takeshi managing the front desk. "Hey, Yuri! Happy birthday," he motioned him behind the desk to get his skates.

"Thanks, Takeshi," he smiled and pulled out his pair of skates.

"So where's Victor?" He asked, looking around for the tall Russian.

"He's… somewhere. He's leaving sticky notes for me everywhere," he chuckled and tied his skates, and as he did so, he found yet another sticky note on the side of the left one.

Yuri,

You look magnificent when you skate. Have fun!

Victor

"Why sticky notes?" Takeshi sat across from him as he read the note. 

"I have absolutely no idea, but I love it," he laughed softly.

Takeshi rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, good luck finding him. And have fun skating," he went to stand behind the counter as Yuri made his way to the ice.

\---

It was Hiroko who ended up making the cake. If Victor had attempted to even turn on the oven, he would have burned the entire place down. He continued to apologize profusely, annoying Yuri's mother farther.

"Victor, look. The best thing to do for Yuri is be with him today, not this sticky note stuff. It's cute, and really romantic, but it's too much of a hassle," she told him while pulling the cake out of the oven.

"Well you're still helping," he smiled softly and shrugged, making Hiroko laugh softly.

"You're the perfect man for my son. Now help me ice this thing."

\---

As Yuri walked home, he got a call from Phichit. "Hey!" He answered cheerfully.

"Happy birthday, Yuri!" the fun voice of his friend filled his ears.

"Thanks, Phichit. How's everything down there today?" He asked.

"It's pretty good. What about you? How's everything with Victor?" He replied.

"It's… good, I guess. I haven't seen him all morning. He's left sticky notes around with the weirdest notes on them. They're cute, but I'd rather just see him and cuddle with him," he smiled softly, looking at his phone as he got a message.

"… cute." He had missed all of what Phichit has said. The message was from Victor, and it said,

Yuri,

Come straight into the kitchen when you get home. I know it may have been a confusing day, but trust me. By the end of today, it will have been the best birthday ever.

Love you, Victor

Yuri put the phone back to his ear and heart Phichit saying, "Hello?" and, "Yuri?" over and over again. "Sorry, got a text from Victor." Yuri answered.

"Do I have to go?" His friend inquired.

"No, I still have a while until I get home. The rink is a long ways away from where I live."

\---

Victor was starting to get impatient. Everyone had left the house to shop, and it was just him and Makkachin at the moment. He couldn't wait until his beautiful boyfriend got home.

After a little more waiting, Yuri entered the house to find sticky notes lining the floor. He read them as he went.

You're wonderful.

Seeing you is the best part of my day!

You're the noodles to my katsudon.

With every passing note, Yuri felt increasingly happier. When he got to the kitchen, he found Victor standing behind the island, leaning on the counter with a huge smile on his face. "Hey babe. Happy birthday," he straightened up and walked to Yuri, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

Yuri smiled and hugged Victor back. "This is amazing. How did you plan this?" He asked, looking up at him.

"I didn't," Victor laughed and kissed his forehead. "I just got up way earlier than you and thought this was a good idea. Do you like it?" He looked into Yuri's beautiful brown eyes.

"I love it," Yuri laughed softly and kissed Victor.

After the kiss, Victor rested his forehead on Yuri's. "I love you."

"I love you too, Victor. Can we eat the cake now?" Yuri broke the hug and walked to the pastry sitting on the counter.

Victor let out a loud laugh. "Of course, my love."


End file.
